dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 25
The twenty-fifth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 18 September 2017. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. Julianne Hough did not return as a judge this season. On 21 November 2017, Singer & actor Jordan Fisher and Lindsay Arnold were announced as the winners; violinist Lindsey Stirling and Mark Ballas placed second, and actor Frankie Muniz and Witney Carson placed third. Having won at age twenty-three, Fisher is currently the youngest male winner of the show, surpassing short track speed skating competitor Apolo Anton Ohno (Season 4). Fisher also currently holds the record for most perfect scores by a celebrity in a season (9), surpassing Bindi Irwin (Season 21) and Laurie Hernandez (Season 23). Development This season's poster features Sharna Burgess and Alan Bersten. Cast Good Morning America announced the professional dancers who would be competing in the upcoming season. The two professionals from last season that did not return were Kym Johnson-Herjavec and Sasha Farber. Farber returned to the troupe, and Mark Ballas, who last appeared on Season 22 returned. Drew Scott was announced as the first celebrity competing for the season partnered with reigning champion Emma Slater. Cheryl Burke's partner Terrell Owens was announced 5 September 2017. The remaining cast was announced 6 September on GMA. The dance troupe members for the season were former pros Sasha Farber and Jenna Johnson, and Season 24 troupe members Artur Adamski, Brandon Armstrong, Hayley Erbert and Britt Stewart. Couples Scoring Charts Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances * The couples danced the Cha-Cha-Cha, Foxtrot, Salsa or Tango. Week 2: Ballroom & Latin Night Night 1 * The couples had to prepare two new dances to be performed on two consecutive nights. * On Night 1, the couples performed an unlearned ballroom routine, with one couple being eliminated at the end of the show. * Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Quickstep, Rumba, Samba, Viennese Waltz, and Waltz are introduced. Night 2 * On Night 2, the remaining couples performed an unlearned Latin routine, with another couple being eliminated. Week 3: Guilty Pleasures Night * The couples performed one unlearned dance to a song that reminded them of their secret indulgences. * Charleston, Jazz and Jive are introduced. * At the start of the show, a moment of silence was held to honor the victims of the Las Vegas Strip shooting, which occurred the previous day. Due to the circumstances, no elimination took place. * Maksim Chmerkovskiy was unable to perform due to an unspecified personal issue, so eliminated pro Alan Bersten danced with Vanessa Lachey instead. Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night * The couples danced one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives. * Contemporary is introduced. Week 5: Disney Night * For Disney Night, each couple performed one previously unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film to celebrate Walt Disney through the years. * All performances were chronological, based on when the couple's respective movie was released. Performances Opening Number - Dancing with the Stars Victoria and Val’s - Jazz - Dancing with the Stars Vanessa and Maks’ - Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Lindsey and Mark’s - Foxtrot - Dancing with the Stars Nick and Peta’s - Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars Drew and Emma’s - Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Sasha and Gleb’s - Rumba - Dancing with the Stars Terrell and Cheryl's - Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars Frankie and Witney’s - Tango - Dancing with the Stars Jordan and Lindsay’s - Foxtrot - Dancing with the Stars Nikki and Artem’s - Jazz - Dancing with the Stars Teen Beach 2 - Gotta Be Me - Dancing with the Stars HD Descendants Performance - Dancing with the Stars Elimination - Disney Night - Dancing with the Stars Week 6: Movie Night Individual judges' scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Shania Twain, Bruno Tonioli. * The couples performed one unlearned dance, capturing the spirit of a specific movie genre. * Singer Shania Twain served as guest judge. Week 7: Halloween Night * For Halloween Night, the couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance to Halloween themes and songs. * This week had a double elimination. Week 8: Trio Dances * The couples performed one unlearned dance and trio dances. * All the trio partners were former DWTS champions; Laurie Hernandez, Kelly Monaco, Kristi Yamaguchi, Alfonso Ribeiro, Rashad Jennings and runner-up Corbin Bleu. Week 9: Semifinals * The pros have chosen the song for the first dance, a song dedicated to their partners. * The couples' second dance will take on an iconic routine from a past season. Week 10: Finals Individual judges' scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. * The couples will perform a redemption dance, as well as a freestyle. * Former pro and judge Julianne Hough served as guest judge on Night 1. Night 1 Night 2 * The couples performed their favorite dance as well as a 24-hour fusion dance. Trivia * Mark Ballas returned after being absent since season 22. * Cheryl Burke returned after being absent since season 23. ** This marks her twentieth season of Dancing with the Stars. * Alan Bersten has been promoted to professional dancer. * Sasha Farber is back in the troupe after three consecutive seasons as a professional. * This season marks Lindsay Arnold's first win on the show. ** She also became the first professional (male or female) to finish fourth, third, second, and first place in four consecutive seasons. Gallery Barbara-Keo-Promo25.jpg|13th place: Barbara & Keo Debbie-Alan-Promo25.jpg|12th place: Debbie & Alan Derek-Sharna-Promo25.jpg|11th place: Derek & Sharna Sasha-Gleb-Promo25.jpg|10th place: Sasha & Gleb Nick-Peta-Promo25.jpg|9th place: Nick & Peta Nikki-Artem-Promo25.jpg|8th place: Nikki & Artem Vanessa-Maks-Promo25.jpg|7th place: Vanessa & Maks Terrell-Cheryl-Promo25.jpg|6th place: Terrell & Cheryl Victoria-Val-Promo25.jpg|5th place: Victoria & Val Drew-Emma-Promo25.jpg|4th place: Drew & Emma Frankie-Witney-Promo25.jpg|3rd place: Frankie & Witney Lindsey-Mark-Promo25.jpg|2nd place: Lindsey & Mark Jordan-Lindsay-Promo25.jpg|1st place: Jordan & Lindsay Category:Seasons